Personal computers and business computers are continually attacked by viruses, trojans, spyware, adware, etc, collectively referred to as “malware” or “pestware.” These types of programs generally act to gather information about a person or organization—often without the person or organization's knowledge. Some pestware is highly malicious. Other pestware is non-malicious but may cause issues with privacy or system performance. And yet other pestware is actually beneficial or wanted by the user. Wanted pestware is sometimes not characterized as “pestware” or “spyware.” But, unless specified otherwise, “pestware” or “malware” as used herein refers to any program that is malicious in some way and/or collects and/or reports information about a person or an organization and any “watcher processes” related to the pestware or malware.